


Sharing

by magickalmolly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Sharing blueberries on a hot summer's day.





	

It became a game of sorts, sharing the blueberries on that hot summer's day. Frodo had started, of course, holding one fat purple berry between his already sticky lips, and he offered it to Merry with a coy twitch of his dark brows. 

Merry had been quick to both take the berry with a lingering kiss of thanks, and then pass the favor along, offering a berry in the same fashion to Pippin. Pippin's thank you kiss was a good deal more enthusiastic, as well as messy, and he and Merry ended up with sweet juice staining the both of their mouths. 

Pippin offered not one but two berries to Sam, attempting to sneakily keeping one for himself with a laugh and a squirm. But Sam was nothing if not determined, and he tumbled Pippin back amidst the tangle of blanket and bare feet, claiming the second berry with a quick and clever swipe of his tongue. 

But when Sam turned to offer a berry to Frodo, he found that Frodo was even quicker. Frodo stretched himself out atop of Sam, and passed on the berry completely in favor of claiming the lingering taste of Pippin's mouth inside of Sam's, which, combined together, was infinitely sweeter than even the ripest summer berry.

~fin~


End file.
